1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to detecting objects. More particularly, the present invention provides methods and systems for measuring a dielectric change on a surface for assaying and imaging hidden objects.
2. Description of Related Art
The accidental impingement on concealed objects such as pipes, fibers, and land mines carries an enormous human and/or financial cost. For example, the U.S. Department of Transportation estimates that the total property damage to pipelines, e.g., natural gas distribution pipelines, hazardous liquid pipelines, and natural gas transmission pipelines, exceeds one hundred and eighty two million dollars between 2002 and 2003. Further, dozens of injuries and fatalities were reported. Unfortunately, over half of the incidents causing the damages resulted from outside force including damages from excavation. As such, the accurate detection and imaging of pipelines can prove to be life saving and cost effective.
Another example of a need for accurate detection and imaging of concealed objects deals with land mines. There are approximately 100 million land mines in the ground worldwide, with more being added in conflict-ridden areas. The United Nation estimates over 20,000 land mine incidents occur each year. Thus, a cost-effective technology that facilitates the detection and imaging of these landmines may have a considerable impact in mitigating catastrophes to both humans and wildlife.
Previous technologies such as electromagnetic induction, infrared detection, superconducting magnetic field gradiometers, nuclear magnetic resonance imaging, and thermal neutron activation have been used to detect concealed metallic objects. However, high-pressure PVC lines are becoming more common in pipeline systems, replacing the more costly steel pipelines. Further, most land mines are made of low-metal or plastic materials. As such, besides the bulky equipment and high cost involved with the previous technologies, each of the above listed methods fail to solve the problem of accurate detection and imaging of objects, namely concealed, low metal or non-metallic objects.